Frío
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Gabriel siente frío al no tener a Jack junto a sí.


Gabriel yace en silencio inusitado en la cama, con una enorme frazada blanca sobre sus hombros, contemplando con parsimonia la espalda de Jack, quien no hace más que reescribir el mismo informe infinitas veces. La noche le abruma el sueño y la soledad de la cama no hace más que angustiarle el alma. Los músculos tensos y movimientos erráticos, así Jack redactaba la misión del día, tirando de sus cabellos rubios con frustración cuando volvía a caer en un error.

—Cariño —le llama Gabriel desde la cama—. Cariño, ya es muy tarde.

Trata de ser paciente, pese a que la terquedad de Jack le fastidie de sobremanera.

Recibió al silencio, en cambio.

Siente que no fue escuchado. Ignorado. Lanza un breve suspiro y vuelve a llamarle.

—Morrison, estoy hablándote —sentencia esta vez, con mayor severidad

—Sí, ¿qué ha sucedido? —responde Jack, alzando la voz.

—No has estado escuchando —le reprocha gravemente, aunque no lo prefiera de esa manera.

—Sí que lo he estado haciendo —gruñe Jack, sobre el papel.

—Pero no has respondido…

—Estoy ocupado, Gabe.

—Pero es demasiado tarde. Ven a dormir —inconscientemente, su voz se torna dulce.

Gabriel despliega alado la frazada con la cual cubría su cuerpo, ilusionado por recibir a su compañero entre sus brazos. Semejante fue su sorpresa al percibir, en cambio, el frío de la noche penetrarle el cuerpo en el lugar que se supone que tomaría su pareja. Un violento escalofrío penetró por su nuca, helándole completo en escarchada escalinata, como una cascada de hielo cayendo sobre sí. Se vio obligado a abrazarse a sí mismo, observando con detenimiento la figura inquieta de su pareja, quien no hacía más que quejarse por el cansancio producto de la misión matutina, con la terca idea en acabar con el informe.

—Podrías hacerlo mañana en tu computadora —sugiere despacio, esperanzado de que por fin Jack se vuelva hacia él, porque, para ser honestos, él no logra conciliar el sueño sin el denso cuerpo de su pareja sobre él.

—Ana lo prefiere en papel —responde Jack con dureza, fastidiado. Siquiera amagó a voltearse a verle, mucho menos a hablarle apacible cuando Gabriel trataba duramente de mantener la calma. Entonces, trazando líneas con ferocidad animal, agregó:

—Cuestiones de seguridad ante un posible atraco a la computadora. Tendrás que dormir solo hasta que termine, Gabriel.

Gabriel permanece estupefacto, con el ánimo decayendo paulatinamente ante las palabras de Jack. Lo espera unos segundos más, pero él no hace amague de levantarse y caminar hacia su persona en ningún momento. Para entonces, Gabriel ya se había resignado. Olvidándose del asunto, posa la cabeza sobre la almohada y allí reside en soledad, con la mirada aún sujeta a Jack.

—Tengo frío —le murmura, envolviéndose a sí mismo con la manta polar, haciéndose un ovillo sobre el colchón compartido. Pensó que tal vez serviría de motivo para que Jack abandonase su labor, pero no pareció escucharle y continuó con lo suyo.

Al final, suelta un suspiro exasperado y cierra los ojos, abrazándose a sí mismo, se imagina a Jack abrazándole. Se imagina el cuerpo pesado de Jack entre sus brazos, derritiendo el frío que carcome su moreno cuerpo desnudo y sonríe feliz en su fantasía nocturna, aferrándose con fervor a su ensoñación.

A los quince minutos pasados, luego de percatarse del silencio que envolvía la sala, Jack se gira hacia su pareja, quien ahora yace dormido en un sueño apacible. Su gesto se tuerce al contemplarle huraño sobre la anárquica cama. Se irguió con brusquedad del asiento, el cual rechina agudo al librarse de su peso. Se dirige a la cama, sentándose al borde, y se dedica a contemplar a Gabriel dormitar en total calma. Alza la mano en dirección al cabello ondulado de Gabriel y lo revuelve con ternura, sonriéndose ante el ronroneo melifluo del moreno por su tacto dócil. De a momentos se siente culpable por abandonarle, por lo que decide quitarse la camiseta y el pantalón para recostarse a su lado, reclamando una porción de manta para él. Gabriel gruñe por lo bajo, aunque cede a la tácita petición. Jack se cobija a su lado y se deleita por la risa de Gabriel.

—¿Por qué eres tan mimoso? —le reprocha, aunque no fastidiado, pasando su brazo por el costado de Gabriel.

—Todo es tu culpa —le acusa Gabriel, haciéndose de un lugar bajo su cuello, donde deposita un ligero beso, como un roce sublime—. Tú me das todas mis mañas.

—Si ese es el caso, de ahora en más las cosas cambiarán —declara Jack.

—Sabes perfectamente que no estarías sin mí ni un minuto ni aunque te fuera la vida en ello.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? —Jack enarca una ceja con total incredulidad.

—¿Quién es el que se desespera por no verme?

Jack le pica una costilla y Gabriel ríe triunfante, aún debajo del cuello pecoso de Jack.

—Realmente tenía frío —confiesa Gabriel en exiguo murmullo. Jack siente estremecerse de fruición ante el cosquilleo que brinda el aliento de Gabriel sobre su piel de raso y pecas.

—¿Y era necesario interrumpirme? Tienes varias frazadas con las que puedes abrigarte hasta que reparen la calefacción de mi departamento.

—Es que es demasiado tarde y debes descansar. Además, las frazadas no son tan cálidas como tus abrazos.

Jack inhala hondo y oprime fuertemente Gabriel contra su pecho, como queriendo fusionarlo a su cuerpo en un arrebato de posesividad. Quería que Gabriel viviera siempre allí, sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón desbocado y entre sus brazos. Quería su atención en todo momento. Quería a Gabriel únicamente para él y la magnitud del sentimiento envolvente sobre su corazón le aterraba de sobremanera, así como lo hace un poderoso rayo en un día de impetuosa tormenta.

—Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón, cariño —le dice con suavidad—. No debí ser grosero contigo. Lo siento mucho.

Gabriel se encoge de hombros simplemente y se acurruca al calor que otorga el cuerpo de Jack junto al suyo.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Sé que suelo empecinarme con algo y no paro hasta conseguirlo. Yo debería disculparme por ser tan cabezota y fastidioso.

—Sólo buscabas mi bienestar. Es lógico que te pongas en ese plan.

Jack escucha un leve ronquido, como un ronroneo deleitoso y supone que Gabriel logró por fin conciliar el sueño. Se sonríe de su imagen, le fascina las facciones laxas de Gabriel al dormir. Y él sabe perfectamente que no habrá nada mejor que observarle dormitar con tanta serenidad. A veces se pregunta qué fue lo que hizo para que el destino le presentara a un hombre de tal talla y le concediera la preciosa casualidad de quererle, de adorarle con rotunda devoción, tal y como se adoraría un ídolo de toda la vida.

Al encontrarse a sí mismo en la encrucijada de una pregunta sin respuesta, se abstuvo de contemplar a Gabriel con meticulosidad. Le besó la frente y se acurrucó más cerca de él. Se dijo a sí mismo que pronto descubriría la respuesta a su cuestión. Mientras tanto, aprovecharía las horas que compartían, porque, en épocas invernales, es demasiado el frío como para dormir solo.

* * *

¡Saludos!

Ronald B. Knox


End file.
